battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tip and Tricks Outdated
HammerheadB.png HammerheadA.png Bildschirmfoto 2011-11-23 um 10.45.30.png Floating Fortress.png Strike Missile D51-L.png New Outpost.png Sentinel Missiles.png This is for tip and tricks that experenced player have learned to pass onto new players just starting the game. __FORCETOC__ General *'Ask questions! If you don't understand something or need help of any kind just ask. There is a good chance that someone will help you.' *'Ask in chat for sector borders and for any rules of the sector that you have joined. Some sectors may have rules they follow to make the game more enjoyable for everyone. This can help you avoid breaking sector rules & causing unnecessary problems for yourself or others in your sector.' *'Why can't I send merc fleets and resource crates?' This is because the game allows a player to receive only one merc fleet AND one resource crate per-day. This means that if the player your looking for is not in your friends list to send a merc fleet or resource crate to, it is because they have already received one that day. That is the reason they are not showing up in the list. This is confirmed here. *Comms **A Fast way to list base coords. Type /base in the chat line and press enter. This is a fast way for a player under base attack to quickly list their base coords for other players to see so that they might receive help. **You can type some coordinates in the comms window (exactly as they appear in the game Ex: 53456,123) and then click on them as a kind of temporary bookmark. *Read A Complete Guide to Battle Pirates in the Kixeye forum. Ships and Fleets *To repair your ships faster in the early stages of the game break up you fleet into segmets and repair them so that the fleets repair time is less than 5 mins. **To do this remove damaged ships from a fleet untill the repair time says less that 5 mins then repair those ships. **After you get those ships in the fleet repaired add more damaged ones keeping the time below 5 min so your can use the speed-up feature and complete repairs fast untill the fleet is fully repaired. *Making ships that have 300 ship health allows you to speed-up repair on them because it need 5 minute to repair. **The game repairs at a speed of 1 ship health per second. So, 5 min max time for speed-up feature makes 60 ship health per min equals 5 X 60 = 300 ship health. **With the use of the tip above you can repair a fleet of ships, were each ship has less than 300 ship health, that should take close to 25 min in less that 1 min. **Subs repair at 1 ship health per 4 seconds. **Example 1. Marauder with Titanium I armor 295 armor which is a 4min 55sec repair time. **Example 2. Predator Submarine with no armor has base of 80 armor & a repair time of 5min 33sec. *Place ships of less than 300 ship health as the front ships in fleets that are attacking Dracanion fleets so they can soak up the damage and have heavyer ships following them up to deal the killing blow. This will allow you to keep fleets repaired up and in fighting shape when dealing with most NPC fleets. *There is an offline Ship Builder utillity available in which different hull configurations can be tested offline. It gives build times, damage, repair time, etc. However, please note that as of the time this was written, the Offline Ship Builder does not incorporate some of the newer specials, or any draconian technology. *Timing out battles - If your fleet gets into a battle by mistake with another players fleet both players are able to get out of the battle without taking any damage by each turning their fleets away from each other and staying out of weapon range. Then the players just have to wait 5 mins for the battle to time out. *Flipping between ships in ship battles - While in fleet combat you can hit the left and right arrow keys to jump or flip between the ships in your fleet. *If your fleet attacks a base, it can hold up to 500% of it's regular max cargo. That is provided that the base has so much resources. *If your fleet is mining and is in danger of being attacked by a Draconinan fleet, you can release the resource. Then your fleet won't be attacked. Afterwards you can easily reclaim the resource and continue mining. *A white skull on a resource or salvage fleet means you control a mine or cargo ship, a red skull means it is controlled by another player, and a red dragon on the flag mean's it is computer controlled. You can very easy take over a salvage fleet or resource that is unoccupied and controlled by another player. Carefull though, the other player might not like it. *You can hide a fleet under a drac base for an ambush. You can't be hit that way. Base Design A base is never indestructable, but you should try and make it as hard as possible to hit so that potential attackers will go after easier targets. All bases should: #Have good tower coverage where most of the defence platforms can protect each other. #*Upgrade turrents and the defence platform. #*Upgrade walls #*Upgrade weapons and mix them up. #*Place some flaks with anti-mortars to reduce damages. #be impossible to get to the warehouses, outpost and any other important building without having to get past all the defences first. #*Build a moat about 2-3 landfills around the outpost and warehouses. #*place all defences at 1-3 places which works together to form a kill zone. #Defences spread out enough to avoid splash damage. #Create narrow turning corners and muliple turnings to slow down large ships like FF. #Use the Resource gatherers as bait to attack to quickly reach 25% base damage, so that second attack cannot start immediately. So far the best base layout that included all these is the spiral but with the latest changes in weapon range changes and that islands are now allowed, there are many other types of bases slowly appearing. Threats to base #Cannons: Built level 3 and above walls. #Missiles: Built level 3 and above walls. Place some flak turrents. #Mortars: Design base with moats 2-3 tiles away and sharp turnings. #Focus fleet: Design focus fire areas where all ships entering must pass. 5.ky attackers people who slip through deffences. a good cure for that is howitzers 3 Best Design The best layout for Outpost 3, 4 & 5 are different due to the amount of land squares and buildings available.You can however take the future design in consideration when designing you base. This can make the redesign easier in the future. *You want to protect your Outpost (OP) and warehouses (WH) as much as possible. You lose 20% of your resources when your OP is destroyed, and 10% for EACH warehouse lost. *Resource Gatherers (RG) are NOT important to defend. If they are destroyed, you only lose what is in them and they repair fast. Place these near the front of where an attacker has to go to get to your OP & WH, so if he fails in the first attempt they help get you a bubble to prevent a second attempt. *Protect your dock. A destroyed dock must be repaired before you can launch fleets. It takes about 17 to 20 minutes to repair your dock. *Protect your labs while they are upgrading (research will still carry on if the respective lab is destroyed). There are not enough land tiles to place, even with an OP5, to safely protect all your labs at the same time, so you must decide which ones need protecting, and then move them in and out of the safe zone when you are upgrading them. When a building that is in the process of upgrading is destroyed, extra time will be added to the completion time that was left previously (I know, it sucks). *Research/upgrade your defensive platforms/walls/turrents to level 3 ASAP. Level 1 and 2 platforms will fall fast. Lvl 3 will make the attacker decide if it is worth losing a big chunk of his fleet to attack you. **Research lvl 3 sentinels and howitzers . Level 1 and 2 do not hit hard enough to protect you once you are past lvl 17 or so. **Upgade to lvl 3 wall will stop a lot of ballistic attack. **Add a few victory mortars for the longer range. **Place all defences in 1st or 2nd land tiles, unless deploying mortars as mortars have minmum and maximum range. *Base defence MUST be your priority. Fleet/ship upgrades are secondary. *One can choose to use fleets in the map interface to "guard base" so that other players cannot go straight to one's base. **This serves as the first line of defence against base hitters. **However beware that by placing one's fleets all guarding one's base, one may have to suffer the fate of not being able to repair all fleets due to low levels of any one of the resources available after the base is being hit. **Note: you need resources to repair base too. *As far as possible, use the resources before you log off so that base hitters cannot farm you. Farming is the process where other players rob you of your riches regularly. **Farms typically are easy hit and not well protected with very big rewards, as compared to the repair cost. **Therefore to stop farming, change your base design asap, create a moat around your Outpost and warehouses. **Every time he attack, change the design of the base. **Do resource gathering and upgrades under DP. **Hit his fleet under DP too. (and he will be so mad yet so "calm" because he cant attack you.) **Do not stop and mine using your fleet in case he hit back. Learnt to hunt for salvages instead. **If he hid under DP, rest assure that he is a coward and his base is not protected at all. **If he start to protect his bases with ships, just hit his ships and play cat and mouse with his base. He will mostly hid under DP soon. 'Base Setup and Defense 101' Follow these tips and you will be able to create a formidable fortress and hold on to your resources. *Protect your Outpost and Warehouses at all costs. If you lose these buildings you lose your resources. **Use those resources up as soon as possible to reduce lost. **Regularly bank resources to reduce lost. (it is a good practice to bank in resources every 7 hours.) *Defensive weapons - Don't bother spreading them out to try to cover your entire base. **An attacker doesn't care about your entire base, they just want your resources. Arrange your turrets so all your defensive fire is focused on one spot...the attacking fleet. **Protect your weapons with walls, and built 2 layers of them. **Place Defence weapons 1 to 2 spaces apart to put walls and to prevent splash damages. **Use a mixed variety of weapons: Howitzers, Missiles and Mortars together with anti-mortar and anti-missiles flak turrents. *Re-arrange your land tiles to force attacking fleets to take a specified route that requires tight turning. There are several designs that you can use in order to make your base more effective at protecting your resources. **Canals need to be at least 4-squares wide to prevent peacemaker mortars from hitting. **You only need to guard the Warehouses and Outpost. ***Anything else should be placed upfront to draw fire from the attacking fleet and give your guns more time to target it. *Help the attacker to trigger the Damage protection (also called "Bubble") and thereby avoid being attacked the second time immediately. **Damage protection(DP) means that nobody can attack your base for a certain amount of time. **Damage protection duration is determined by the amount of damage the attacker has done to the base. ***25%-50% damage: 18 hours DP. ***>50% damages: 1 day 12 hours DP. ***Put Buildings near defence weapons to draw fire and increase chances of DP. Friendly bubbles If two (or more) players "attack" and then "retreat" without doing each others bases any damage, after a certain number of attacks you get a bubble. *After 4 times you get a 1 hour bubble; * At 9 times you get a 2 day bubble. note: this doesn't require you to do any damage to each other. but two things you need to know to do it right. #Only one person attacks at a time, then, once he's out of the other guys base, the other guy attacks his base.. both retreating. #Only if you BOTH attack at the same time one the 10th attack, then you BOTH get the 2 day bubble. If more than two people want to bubble, pick one to hit each person, doing them one at a time, and just moving to the next after the 10th attack on them. then on the last person they bubble, they have that person hit them at the same time on the 10th hit so everyone has a 2 day bubble. Also note this is why if attacking to kill a base and you enter and leave to many times it will bubble... you may not have been the first one there! Alternatively, you can get your friends to hit your base enough to trigger damage protection. However this tactic is very wimp-like. And will get you made fun of in your sector. *25-50% will get you an 18 hour bubble *>= 50% and/or the destruction of the Outpost will get you a 1.5 day/1 day 12 hours bubble. A destroyed Outpost alone already gives you resources according to what that player has. outpost gives out more resources than warehouses. High level base Design (18+) Curtis Smale published some really good base designs on the Battle Pirates Forum. Outpost 4 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/59417-Mah-little-level-25-base-%28OP-4%29-%28version-5%29 Outpost 5 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/122880-Mah-fun-little-base-(OP-5)-(version-6) http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/123374-My-newest-OP-5-Design-Test. http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/123739-Updated-op5 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/132609-OP-5-Version-7-LVL-30 Draconian Salvage Fleet Tactics This section is for tactics that players have developed to taken down Draconian salvage fleet fast and easy. When you defeat Draconian Salvage fleets or Draconian fleets guarding resource depots you receive resources and can find Draconian Blueprint parts. These blueprint parts are collected in the intelligence center and give you access to Draconian weapons when the blueprint is complete and the requirements are met. One method that always works for salvage fleets levels 1-6 and resources 1-8, and sometimes higher: Four Submarines with Havok Torpedoes4, No armor, Engine Upgrade1 or higher, (if you have Shipyard2, use ...) and some small, fast and easy repairable ship. The key to this is to start with one sub to get used to the timing, and then move to the four-ship fleet. In the battle, turn your ships around, and time their movements so that they stay just ahead of the drac fleets. If you can target the drac ships with missiles, do it; after they're all sunk, you have a lot more leeway when controlling your fleet. Proven tactic, very simple and widely used. Masarykoi 18:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like controlling your ships a good rule to keep in mind is: "Don't hit if it won't fit." Make sure your cargo is equal or greater than the salvage drop. Note: The resource dropped is divided between the four resources with slightly more metal than oil, slighly more energy than metal and slightly more zythium than energy. Level 1-3 Fleets The Fleet Makeup *Make a fleet with the lead ship (flagship) and/or ships (fleet slots 3 and 4) with below 300 HP, so it/they can be speed-up repaired. *Marauder's and Longships are best used for this. *Lower level players use their best ships. but attack in fleets of 4 or 5 ships as draconian fleets have only 3 ships. *Range and power is important here as draconian ships are using thud 1 or 2 and some rapier 1 or 2, anything like cutlass (longer range) and thud/rapier 3 or 4 (power) is ok. *These drop resources from 15,000 - 35,000 depending on the level *Splash damage can easily take out half the attacking fleet due to their low armor Level 4 Fleets Level 4 fleets consists of 3 longboat sized and 2 skirmisher sized ships. Use ships with heavy splash damage. Use a marauder fleet with instant repair. Drops resources in the 100,000 - 200,000 range. Level 5 Fleets Consists of 3 marauder sized and 2 longboat sized draconian ships. The two small ships have close range weapons. One of the bigger ships has splash rockets. One has Assault/Siege Cannons. The last one probably has Strike Missiles. This is good for auto-attacking. Their fleets are relatively weak and have low damage. Drops resources in the 300,000 - 400,000 range. Level 6 Fleets Need a new strategy here. Old Strategy: Have several ships with mortars, turn the ships to face away from the oncoming Draconian Ships, then when at the edge of your Mortar range start moving your ships towards the edge of the map. This way the Draconian Ships will move into your falling Mortars. When near the edge of the map turn one ship up or down & have the others stop. Most of the lead ships will follow the one turning, allowing your others to follow parrallel & dealing damage destroying the remaining Draconian Ships. Drops around 500,000 - 750,000 resources Level 7 Fleets Level 7 fleets can be attacked with fast hulls with engines and strong armor. These Draconian fleets have weak short range defences, so if you succeed in getting close to them fast, they won't have time to hurt you bad and have no defense against your strong short range weapons. This also works on level 8 fleets. This is a tip I got from an other player and I have not been able to test this strategy personally, so let me know how it goes. no doubt direct assult is a good way, but the repair cost and time maybe a bit high as the big ship may have one short range weapon. Kiting the 4 marauders with mortars first and then circling the big ship with mortar will finish them off. Level 8 Fleets Level 8 fleets are only for high levelers, (25+) but are extremly worthwhile to really stock up on resources Level 8 fleets are notirously difficult because they have a MASSIVE ship with 8 (yes, 8!) weapons and Huge shells. The best way of dealing with these is using your own big ships, your FF`s (Floating Fortresses), a sea wolf and a SS (Stalker Submarine). send your 3 FFs turning around to head away from the draconians, while your SS and your sea wolfcircle around out of range. When the draconians reach your FFs, speed the sea wolf and SS into the back of them, and, with your SS armed with rippers and your sea wolf armed with max level HR (Hydra Rockets) and watch as the Draconian fleet is bombarded with 30 Rockets!... Another tactic uses 2 seawolfs armed thuds with hardened barrels3, no armour and engine upgrade2 and 2 subs engine upgrade2 no armour.. Picks off the 2 small ships with the subs and then slaughters the 3 other ships with the seawolfs, this can be done fast and very often without damage. No armour equals less repair time and costs. Tactic 3 is equip a seawolf with cutlass missiles 3 and solid fuel, engines 2 or 3, no armor and laser targeting. once you enter battle take out the small missile ships from a distance solid fuel should give you extra range to kill small missile ships. after missile ships are gone move on to the bigger siege cannon ships the are easier once those two are out you should be left with a drac ff to sink for the final ship use sea wolf to circle ship. Level 9 Fleets Level 9 fleets consist solely of the Draconian equivalent of FF's. Some appear to have engine upgrade since they don't travel at the same speed. One of the easiest ways is to use submarines. Park your submarines right before they submerge and move only when the close combat based ships come to close as they can scan out your position. If your subs have ion thrusters installed on them then you can repeatedly do hit-and-run tactics on the long-range ships. If your subs have level 2 or 3 engine upgrades you can just continuously circle mortar based ships but make sure your ships are stacked or really close. If you are a high leveled player you can use a wolf destroyer with level 4 Thuds with Auto-Loader III, any damage reducing armour, and Engine III. Use whatever armor you like. This gives the ship KICKASS reload, an INSANE speed, and a BADASS damage reduction. It has a reload that is almost as fast as a Ripper. You could use Hardened Barrels III, but doesn't has the range it used to due to a badly needed balance that kixeye did, but still makes it usefull as it would have more range than any balistic weapons and it increase its damage range. As an alternitave. You could use a cutlass combo, or a Drac rocket combo, or a combo of BOTH. But if you use the alternative. Your going to have to switch the specials with something that can boost the preformance of penetrating weapons. Works with Leviathans too. Level 9 Draconian Salvage fleet drops resources in the 4 million range with slightly more zynthium. NOTE: for the draconian mines tactics are almost the same except the fleets are weaker (I.E, two levels lower than draconian salvages) Category:Draconian mine fleet tactics